Un bal costumé à Poudlard
by kazuha77
Summary: HPDM et autre - OS - Quand un bal costumé est organisé à Poudlard, voilà ce que ça donne.


**Disclaiming : Bon, bah, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais l'histoire, si. Enfin, à voir… **

**Rating : K+ car il y aura du yaoi (faut toujours s'attendre à ça avec moi). **

**Genre : Humour (ou plutôt, « Délire » mais comme cette catégorie n'existe pas je me suis rabattu sur celle-là).**

**Note :** Voilà, c'est le premier OS que j'ai écrit pour un concours et c'est de la pure folie. Si je vous disais que j'ai été possédée par un démon et qu'il a écrit cette fic, vous me croiriez ? Non ? Bon, alors, j'assume totalement ce que j'ai écrit. J'en suis même très fière ! Enfin, peut-etre pas en fait… Bonne lecture !

_# part se cacher #_

* * *

**Un bal costumé à Poudlard**

Dans la chambre des garçons de septième année à Gryffondor, l'excitation était à son comble. Les cinq garçons faisaient des aller-retours sans cesse entre leur lit et la salle de bain, ils se bousculaient devant la glace pour arranger un peu mieux leur tenue ou pour se maquiller, pour certains, et ils émettaient de nombreux grognements lorsqu'ils entendaient les filles hurler d'arrêter de se poupouner et de descendre immédiatement sinon ils allaient être en retard. Pour une fois que c'était les filles qui attendaient les garçons, celles-ci en profitaient grandement pour se venger car lorsque c'était les garçons qui devaient les attendre, ils venaient frapper à leur porte toutes les cinq minutes pour savoir si elles étaient enfin prête, ce qui les rendez folles et les stressaient encore plus.

- T'as pas vu ma perruque ?

- Oh, Harry ! Tu l'as encore perdu ! Je sais pas où tu as pu la mettre ! Ca fait pas de trop avec la plume ?

- Mais non, Ron, mon chou, t'es parfait !

- Harry ! Ta perruque est là. Tiens, attrape ! Par contre, moi, j'ai perdu mon arme… Personne n'a vu mon flingue ?

- Non, désolé.

- Seamus, rends-moi mon arme !

- Mais c'est pas moi qui te l'ai prise !

- Menteur ! T'en as deux, je le vois bien !

- Mais, c'est fait exprès ! Si je te donne un de mes flingues, j'aurais un port d'arme vide, ça le fait pas !

- Allez, sois gentil ! Prête-moi-en un !

- Non !

- Dean, le voilà ton flingue ! C'est Neville qui l'a !

- Neville ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon arme !

- Bah, c'est pour mon personnage.

- Mais ton personnage ne porte pas de flingue ! C'est un couteau, toi !

- Mais, j'ai vu que, des fois, il utilise un pistolet.

- Oui, mais c'est exceptionnel !

- Bon, tiens, attrape !

- Merci.

- LES GARCONS !!! DESCENDEZ MAINTENANT SINON PRET OU PAS, ON VIENT VOUS CHERCHER !!!

- Grrr… ON ARRIVE !!

Une fois lavés, costumés et maquillés, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ron et Harry descendirent dans la salle commune rejoindre les filles qui commençaient légèrement à s'impatienter.

- Ah bah, enfin ! On commençait _légèrement_ à s'impatienter !

- Maintenant qu'on est tous réunis, on peut y aller.

Les Gryffondors sortirent par le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui portait l'uniforme de Serpentard et ils prirent ensemble la direction de la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était merveilleusement décorée et faisait l'émerveillement de tous les élèves. Des centaines de citrouilles gigantesques flottaient dans les airs et une chandelle allumée reposait dans chacune d'elle rendant les fruits plus terrifiants. De fausses chauves souris accompagnaient les citrouilles et, grâce à la magie, leurs ailes battaient automatiquement. Les quatres grandes tables, qui tronaient habituellement au milieu de la salle, avaient été collées aux murs et débordaient de friandises en tout genre. Le centre, immensément vide, faisait office de piste de danse où déjà quelques élèves se tortillaient au rythme de la musique. Quelques chaises avaient également été éparpillées un peu partout pour ceux qui n'aimaient pas danser ou qui voulaient simplement se reposer.

Pour Halloween, Albus Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser un bal costumé, doublé d'un coucours de déguisement. Bien entendu, pour éviter que les élèves se retrouvent avec le même costume, il avait demandé à chacun d'écrire son choix sur un bout de parchemin et de le déposer dans une petite boîte. Ceci fait, il avait verifié tous les parchemins (par magie, bien sur, sinon il en aurait eu pour des heures). A son grand étonnement, il n'y avait pas eu trop de problèmes mais il avait quand même dû demander à certains élèves de changer de déguisements.

Le trio infernal, ayant décidé de faire une entrée fulgurante, s'étaient arrêtés devant les Grandes Portes et attendaient maintenant le signal pour entrer. Ils avaient demandé à Dean de s'occuper de tout et espèraient qu'il réussirait à convaincre le directeur, même s'ils savaient que celui-ci accepterait facilement.

Le signal arriva enfin. La musique de Pirates des Caraïbes retentit dans la salle et le trio entra dans un combat d'épée majestueux pour Harry et Ron et un évanouissement éxagéré pour Hermione. Jack Harry Sparrow attrapa une corde installée spécialement pour l'occasion et s'y balança, évitant tel un professionnel (ou un grand chanceux, au choix) les coups d'épée de son ami. Dans une jolie pirouette, il atterri sur la table des professeurs, vascilla un moment essayant de reprendre son équilibre et fit une petite révérence à l'assemblée sous les applaudissements du public. Will Ron Turner aida sa dulcinée Elizabeth Hermione Swann à se relever et dit d'un ton très théâtral :

- On se reverra, Jack Sparrow.

- Capitaine ! Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! rectifia Harry en remettant son tricorne en place.

La musique s'arrêta et Harry le pirate descendit de la table. Le show était fini.

Tout le monde était amusé et heureux de cette spectaculaire entrée de leur héros national, ce qui leur faisait d'autant plus plaisir car Harry ne se donnait pas facilement en spectacle. Même les Serpentard avaient apprecié, mais ils préfèraient garder leur jugement pour eux. Seul un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de lune ne partageait pas cette euphorie.

- Il aurait pu faire une entrée plus discrète mais non ! Môssieur Harry préfère que tout le monde le remarque !

- Allez, Dray ! Fais pas cette tête ! Moi, je trouve ça marrant !

- Marrant. Marrant !! Tu trouves ça marrant que mon « petit-copain » se trémousse devant tout le monde ! J'ai même vu Frankestein le reluquer de bas en haut en se léchant les babines.

- Un, techniquement, ce n'est pas ton petit-ami et deux, t'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour.

- Un, on flirte ensemble et il sera à moi dans pas longtemps et deux, la ferme, Blaise !

- Ce soir, je ne suis pas Blaise, mais Dracula.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

- Mais non, t'es Zorro !

Drago lui lanca un regard et il partit se chercher un verre de whisky pur feu, suivit d'un Blaise Zabini qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait en rogne.

Ils passèrent devant le couple Lavande/Seamus qui essayaient (enfin surtout Lavande car Seamus commençait à en avoir marre) de convaincre un jeune garçon blond de première année déguisé en poulpe de rester avec eux.

- Tu nous avais promi de jouer notre fils !

- Je vous ai rien promi du tout ! Moi, je voulais pas ! Je voulais me déguiser en calamar géant !!

- Mais c'est pas grave ! Tu seras Alex O'Connell, notre fils, déguisé en calamar géant pour Halloween !

- Non, lâche-moi !

- Lavande, lâche-le !! Laisse-le s'amuser, c'est pas grave s'il reste pas avec nous !

Lavande lâcha difficilement le jeune garçon qui courru avec soulagement rejoindre ses amis sur la piste de danse et elle se retourna vers Seamus pour pleurer sur son épaule.

- C'est dur de laisser partir son fils. Il grandit tellement vite !

- Mais oui, mais oui ! consola Seamus qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était approché d'un blondinet, que nous connaissons et adorons tous, qui en était déjà à son deuxième verre.

- Hmm… J'ai toujours adoré les justiciers masqués, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- C'est pour ça que tu discutais et riais avec Batman et Robin, gronda Drago.

- Oh, Zorro serait-il jaloux de Batman ?

- Non. Simplement énervé que Jack Sparrow se tape tout ce qui bouge.

Harry, vexé, sortit son épée de son fourreau.

- Si tu le prends comme ça, règlons ça tout de suite !

- Tu sais que tu ne fais pas le poids.

- C'est me sous-estimer que de dire ça !

Drago but d'une traite le fond de son verre et se retourna vers le pirate.

- D'accord. Mais si je gagne, tu seras à moi cette nuit.

- Seulement cette nuit ?

- Disons jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Ok. Mais si c'est moi qui gagne, tu seras à moi pour la vie, ça te va ?

- Ca me va, mais tu rêves tout éveillé, mon lapin, sourit le blond qui se prépara au combat.

- On verra ça, mon canard, répondit Harry en imitant la position de son adorable ennemi.

S'en suivit alors, un combat à l'épée digne des plus grands films d'aventure. Ils avancèrent ou reculèrent, attaquèrent ou défendèrent (ah, ce mot n'existe pas ?), bon alors, parèrent tandis que Dean, qui jouait son rôle de James Bond à la perfection, draguait les sœurs Patil, déguisées en siamoise et qui grâce à une potion étaient vraiment collées l'une à l'autre (pas pratique pour se déplacer, mais bon…).

- Oh, ton engin est si é_norme_ !! Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de chose pouvait être aussi grand !

- Et t'as encore rien vu ! Tu peux l'allonger à volonté. Regarde ! Il suffit d'éxercer une petite pression, comme ça.

Grognements et soupirs

- Et voilà, le résultat !

- Wahou ! Dean ! T'es vraiment très doué !

- Je sais…

Tout à coup, une jeune fille, habillée tout en fourrure, avec des cheveux noirs d'un côté et blanc de l'autre, déboula devant eux.

- Vous auriez pas vu un chiot ? C'est un petit dalmatien tout mignon avec une tache sur l'œil gauche.

- Non, désolé, Cruella, répondit Padma.

- On a rien vu du tout, renchérit Parvati.

- Tiens, ce serait pas lui ton chiot ?

- Ou ca ?

- Là-bas ! Le tueur de Scream est en train de l'offrir à Juliette.

- Eh, mon chiot !

Et Pansy courrut récupérer son précieux animal.

- Toi ! Qui t'as permit de voler mon chiot !

- Dé… Désolé. Je savais pas qu'il t'appartenait… Je l'ai trouve près du buffet, il était perdu.

- Eh ben, la prochaine fois, regarde s'il a pas un collier avec le nom de la propriétaire marqué dessus !

Sur ces mots, Pansy montra la médaille où son nom brillait en lettre d'argent. Puis, elle partit la tête haute sans se retourner.

- Désolé…

- C'est pas grave, Neville. Je préfère les Ronflak Cornus de toute facon, consola la Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood.

Neville lui fit un petit sourire de soulagement et prit son bras pour l'emmener vers la piste de danse lorsqu'une voix, amplifiée par un « Sonorus », s'éleva dans la salle. Tout le monde arrêta alors ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le concours de déguisements allait enfin commencer et le présentateur n'était.autre que la commère la plus célèbre de Poudlard, j'ai nommé Colin Crivey !

- Avant de commencer ce concours, je tiens d'abord à féliciter tout le monde pour leur costume. Bravo à tous pour avoir fait preuve d'originalité ! Maintenant, nous pouvons commencer le classement. Donc, en troisième position, Terry Boot avec son costume de Superman.

La salle applaudit avec entrain et le concerné monta sur la scène improvisée en compagnie du jeune Gryffondor.

- En deuxième position, continua Colin, Théodore Nott avec son costume d'Indiana Jones.

Toutes les filles de la salle (et certains garçons) l'acclamèrent de sifflement approbateur. En effet, celui-ci était vraiment à tomber dans son costume du très célèbre aventurier et il avait eu droit à de nombreux attouchements contre son grè (ou pas) lors de danses sensuelles (ou non).

- Et enfin, pour finir, le grand vainqueur de ce concours est… HARRY POTTER !!!

Tout le monde applaudit et scandait en cœur le nom du jeune brun mais celui-ci était bizarrement introuvable.

- Quelqu'un sait-il où est passé Harry ? demanda Colin.

- Euh… J'ai vu Zorro et Jack Sparrow sortir de la salle main dans la main…

- Bon… Et je fais quoi avec ce trophée, moi ?

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, espèrant recevoir un peu d'aide, mais la musique d'Harry Potter (d'Harry Potter ?)… Oui, oui, d'Harry Potter, retentit soudain et Voldemort fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle sous les hurlements de tous les élèves. Dumbledore se leva et hurla un :

- SILENCE !!!!!

Comme la première année où un troll était entré dans le château. Et comme cette fois-là, tout le monde se tut et pu observer, pour la première fois depuis le début du bal, le costume de ce fou à lier de directeur : un tutu rose…

- Mon très cher, Tom ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. J'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuille encore après notre dispute d'hier soir.

- Mais non, mon Dumbychou d'amour. C'est juste que j'ai eu un petit contre-temps. Le collant que tu m'avais donné pour le déguisement était trop petit, il a fallu que je l'agrandisse un peu.

Les élèves constatèrent alors que le costume de Voldemort était en accord parfait avec celui de Dumbledore. Tout deux étaient respectivement habillés en danseur et danseuse étoile. Voldy invita « son amour » à danser et ils commencèrent à se mouvoir à la facon des danseurs d'opéra sur une musique de Lifehouse (cherchez l'erreur…).

Le choc de cette apparition inattendu passé, chacun retourna à ses occupations principales. James Bond montrait toutes les fonctionnalités de son « engin » aux siamoises Patil. Juliette avait trouvé son Romeo en la compagnie du tueur dans Scream. Rick O'Connell avait abandonné sa pleurnicheuse de femme pour Cruella Deville. Evelyn O'Connell s'était consolé de la perte de son fils dans les bras de Will Turner. Et pour Elizabeth Swann, elle se faisait mordre par un Dracula affamé. Quant à Jack Sparrow et Zorro, ils avaient refait surface plus débraillés et decoiffés que jamais et dansaient langoureusement au son de la musique.

Voilà comment une fête d'Halloween à Poudlard pouvait se dérouler quand l'auteur de la fic n'a plus aucun contrôle sur les personnages.

* * *

_# passe la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte #_

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?

Bon, j'espère en tout parce que j'ai mis du temps à le paufiner.

J'allais d'ailleurs oublier de remercier Camille (mémoire de poisson rouge, tu le sais, lol) pour m'avoir aidé à rajouter les accents car sinon, je sais pas si j'aurais réussi à publier ce soir.

Pour ce qui est de qui est le vainqueur entre Harry et Drago, je laisse faire votre imagination parce que je n'ai pas pu déterminer qui de l'incroyable Jack Sparrow ou du légendaire Zorro gagneraient s'ils devaient combattre à l'épée. J'aurais plutôt un faible pour Jack car Johnny Depp est o mais en même temps, Antonio Banderas aussi est o alors je sais pas… A vous de décider.

Bisous à tous.


End file.
